


Roomies

by sailsandanchors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, asgardian mead gets steve drunk and nothing including canon can dash this belief, might make this into a series, of silly drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam narrowed his eyes. “How much have you had to drink?”</p>
<p>"I can’t get drunk!" Steve said, shaking his head so many times that he disproved his own statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

"God damn it!" Sam walked into the living room and glared at him with the fire that only a roommate woken up in the middle of the night by a slamming door can muster.

"Hey, Sam!" Steve said, way too loudly and way too endearingly at three in the morning. He tried to lean on their kitchen counter but his arm slipped and he stumbled forward, before deciding to just sit on the floor.

Sam narrowed his eyes. “How much have you had to drink?”

"I can’t get drunk!" Steve said, shaking his head so many times that he disproved his own statement. 

Sam sighed. “Were the Asgardians at the mansion again?”

Steve started talking very fast about aliens and nodding enthusiastically. A nod Sam had come to associate with Asgardian mead and terrible decisions. He chuckled despite himself, taking a bottle of water out the fridge and tossing it to Steve. Magical mead gave you a hangover that didn’t discriminate against superpowers.

America’s favorite hero drank the entire bottle in one go, though to be fair most of it dribbled down his shirt.

"Come on." Sam sighed. He offered him a hand up and started walking him to bed.

Steve curled an arm around his waist and started tickling him.

"On your left!" he drawled and laughed at his own ingenuity, making it even harder to carry his sorry drunk ass down the hallway to his room.  


End file.
